Talk:Retro Rivals/@comment-123.237.109.241-20150605143653
Hello all dear players here all details of retro rivals 5 days goals : RETRO RIVALS Relive the Legend of the Lamborghini Countach.Complete all the goals in 5 days and you can win 50 Gold! Do you want to start now? MAIN DETAILS OF GOALS STARTING NOW I’m not sure you’re worthy, but the Lamborghini Countach is ideal. If you want to turn heads, this is the car you want. A lot of people will be following these events, from the Speedrush TV executives to the best endurance drivers. We can’t impress them all so just go for the goals you feel comfortable with. Take it easy on this first race, just get a feel for the car. The first lap you can come 1st wins us the event. Come 1st in any lap during the race You may notice that the sooner you win the less servicing the car will need. Finishing quickly means we can move straight on to the next event! Win this race by coming 1st by the end of the 1st lap OR by coming at least 3rd by the end of the race. See if you can come 1st by the end of the 2nd lap. If not, try to finish at least 6th by the end of the race. Come 1st by the end of the 2nd lap OR finish at least 6th by the end of the race Here’s a good opportunity to turn some heads. Impress Speedrush TV by performing 6 seconds of skids and coming at least 12th OR impressing the other drivers by coming at least 3rd. Come at least 3rd OR perform 6 second of skids and come at least 12th Well we’ve certainly made an excellent start with today’s performance. If we can keep this up for the rest of the week we’re sure to get noticed. Today I want to pit our retro hero against its classic rivals to see if it really is up to the challenge. Let's start by showing up these Shelby AC Cobras. Come 1st on the 1st lap OR at least 3rd on the 3rd lap. Two Elimination events, either side of the Atlantic. Do you want to race on The Brickyard OR The Home of British Motor Racing? Win one of these races See if you can out-drive these machines without doing any damage to our Countach. Come 1st by the end of the 2nd lap without colliding OR win the race. Finish the 2nd lap in 1st without colliding OR win the race Looks like we’ve got three small events happening now. Do you want to test the car's endurance or its top speed? We only have enough time for one event. Win one of these races Let’s show that Shelby we mean business! Head To Head, one on one - if you can come 1st on any lap then we win. Come 1st on any lap That last event settles it - our Countach really is number one! I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Michael is going to see if we can break some records. I’m pretty impressed with what you’ve done so far, and now is our chance to really push the car's limits. Reach a top speed of 170 mph (274 kph) in any full lap OR come at least 3rd Before we attempt some more records, here's a warm-up Cup. To win come 1st on the 1st lap OR at least 3rd on the 3rd lap. Now for an overtaking record attempt. You'll be starting in pole. Either break the record for least overtakes by never being overtaken and coming 1st OR break the record for most overtakes by getting a total of 40 and coming at least 5th. Win the race without being overtaken OR overtake 40 times and come at least 5th There are three small events before a final cup - win whichever one you want. I’d go for the Endurance event myself, but it's up to you. Win one of these races Our last record-breaking endeavour for the day will be for the winning margin. Either win the race by more than 219 yd (200 m) OR win by less than 21 yd (20 m). Win by a margin smaller than 21 yd (20 m) OR a margin greater than 219 yd (200 m) Well we broke quite a few records today. Looks like we made such an impact that the organiser of the event has taken an interest in us. He'll meet with us tomorrow morning. My friend! I've been watching closely since your record-breaking adventure yesterday. If you don’t mind I'd like to direct your endeavours for today. I am torn between my love of your car and my dislike for this little red menace. It’s up to you whether you complete this event without scratching the Countach OR by smashing the little car’s rear windshield. Win without colliding with anything OR while smashing the car's rear windshield My friends don’t believe just how fast the Countach can go. Show them how good it is by beating them in an event of your choosing. Win one of these races Win the drag race Come 1st on the 1st lap OR at least 3rd on the 3rd lap. Anything less would dishonour the legend of the Countach. If our beast really is as good as we say then coming at least 3rd should be easy. But if you don’t think you can accomplish that, distract the crowd by performing 6 seconds of skids and coming at least 6th. Come at least 3rd OR perform 6 second of skids and come at least 6th Seeing you race out there has made me want to take my own Countach off the wall and race it myself. Good luck with the rest of the festival, my friend. This retro festival is nearly over, but yet more fame and fortune awaits! Time to show these persistent Shelby Cobras that they are way out of our league. Coming 1st on any lap should do it, otherwise make sure you place at least 3rd. Come 1st in any lap during the race OR come at least 3rd Looks like some Ferrari F40s are leading the pack. If you think you can keep up come at least 3rd, otherwise wow the crowd by doing three donuts and coming at least 12th. Perform 3 donuts and come at least 12th OR come at least 3rd That won’t be the last we see of the Ferrari F40s. In the meantime, there are three small events before the final few cups. Win one of them to keep the press interested. Win one of these races The final event! A cup in Melbourne with two ways to win. Either impress the hardcore pros by being in 1st by the 4th lap without hitting your opponents OR by smashing the rear windshields of 20 opponents and winning! Come 1st by the end of the 4th lap without collisions OR smash the rear windshields of 20 cars and win I think it's fair to say you and your Lamborghini won the day. Enjoy your well deserved reward! Retro Rivals Relive the Legend of the Lamborghini Countach. FROM : Hardik Sukhadiya